Final Act: Perennial Saṃsāra
Electric Jungle Zone Act II The Rain continued to pour down, it reminded Raido of Amegakure more and more the way the rain fell with no apparent end in sight. However this rain would offer Raido no solitude, nor peace as the most dangerous part of this jungle was about to come to life. Dōkeshi massive image still loomed in the center but his gaze was fixed on the island Raido was still on. The Rain on the islands has began, and when that happens we can really have some fun. Let see how thew little Uchiha handles a little razzle Dazzle. Dōkeshi said to himself as he clapped his hands together and a huge shockwave emitted from the large hands coming together. Raido noticed a large wave of chakra gathering beneath him, thanks to the Rinnegan, and to his chagrin the chakra took the form of lightning. The Lightning arced and raced across the grounds and covered the entire ground level up, leaving no where for Raido to land if he moved from the canopy he rested in. Shit just got real. Raido X said looking at the sight below him, while the lightning did offer a wonderful display of colors. It did not represent what Raido would call an inviting look. The rain only enhanced the lightning as it began to race up and tree's in a hurried pace, Raido being on high ground was no longer safe. You got to be kidding me. Raido X said as he jumped off his metallic branch, and using the Deva Path, began to float in the air but manipulating gravity underneath him. This left him exposed to the gaze of Dōkeshi, who was so overjoyed to see his volunteer managed to survive his games. Ah there you are uchiha, I thought I lost you in the endless world of Nightmares. Dōkeshi said with a sick bloodthirsty cackle. I am pleased to see that you wanted me to entertain you with more games, but they can no longer go forward. You must die, and I will see to it Personally that you do not survive. Dōkeshi said as his massive hand began to ascend over the island he was about to grind Raido into dust. Raido had no room for error, and no where to go. Lightning around him and under him, and the hand of Dōkeshi above him, Raido had but one choice. Raido then erased his physical body, and traveled to another island adjacent from his original spot. He heard the loud boom of Dōkeshi hands as he looked back and saw the island broke apart under such force. Raido once again had the element of surprise, and a blind spot. Raido then launched himself high in the air, above that of Dōkeshi head, a Large ethereal ribcage appeared around him, as well as a Massive blueish purple hand which then reached out, and smashed the clown over top of the head, sending him reeling forward from the unsuspecting attack. Raido then landed back down on his island and quickly raced for cover, not even taking notice of the fact this new island the weather appeared to be winter based, as snowflakes fell to the ground with no aim or purpose other than to fall. DAMN YOU!!!. Dōkeshi said as he quickly turned around looking to spot Raido, after such an impact. The blow managed to daze him, and after all the move he saw Raido use he couldn't understand what Raido hit him with to cause such damage to him. Royal Flush Raido managed to land on the island which was covered in snow, the soft white substance oddly to Yama did not affect Raido's body temperature, which raisd some concerns, but remembered Prior to the Rinnegan Raido wielded the Ice and Freezing Release. Raido used the snow as a way to hide the sounds as they would be muffed while he traveled, the problem was the snow would leave his tracks of his whereabouts. The clowns are stupid, but I don't think they are remedial to the point they won't resort to tracking my foot prints in the ground. Raido X said as he began walking forward and looked back at the prints. Maybe I can use these to confuse them and give them a false location, lead them to draw the clown in and sneak attack him again. Raido thought as he dashed taking off at high speeds before the clowns red gaze of doom could search the island. Dōkeshi turned around and desperately searched for Raido, in the times of what was going on. The clwn began to frantically fear the fact he could not find the man, but yet Raido could easily see him. As Raido made it through the levels, Dōkeshi knew the genjutsu would slightly weaken, making it easier for Raido to escape. However Raido did not possess the sharingan so he could not easily see through it. Apart of the Kurama CLan, genjutsu was hard to escaspe even for sharingan users, but in Dōkeshi case if enough of the situations were beaten or met the genjutsu would lose momentum, and the more damage he took the less effective he would be. Meanwhile on the ground Raidobegan to come up with a plan to put an end to this Nightmare Circus... Flash of the Monarch A Jester Unemployed is Nobody's Fool Category:Role-Play